


¿Quieres pensarlo bien?

by LizzaRade



Series: Historias Familiares [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, MewMew, PsychicCloneShipping, collection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzaRade/pseuds/LizzaRade





	¿Quieres pensarlo bien?

Habían apostado por una vida rural. Cosechar sus propios vegetales, recolectar frutas y cazar para obtener carne; alejados de los humanos para tener una vida tranquila después de unos años de peregrinaje.

Mizu se dedicaba a la recolección y Mewtwo a la caza, y aunque aún no se sentían del todo cómodos con la idea de tener que matar a otro pokémon, sabían que una muerte rápida era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

Llevaban un año viviendo de esa forma y a partir del ensayo y error pudieron llegar a una vida estabilizada. Pero ahora Mizu estaba comiendo el doble de lo normal y no sabían el porqué de esos antojos.

Ella prefería pasar eso por alto, ya que sólo estaba comiendo un poco más y eso no era extraño, Mewtwo hizo lo mismo un poco a regañadientes, o al menos hasta que del voraz apetito pase a algo más para poder averiguar si su compañera estaba enferma o no.

Mewtwo en estos momentos se encontraba en el río más cercano para ver si la suerte estaba de su lado para comer pescado cuando llegue la hora del almuerzo, aunque éste no pudo evitar sentirse observado de vez en cuando, como si alguien estuviera jugueteando a su alrededor.

El pokémon genético suspiró.

—_Sé que estás ahí, Mew._

La criatura mencionada salió de los arbustos. Siguió flotando hasta él y mostraba su sonrisa de siempre.

—Yow —saludó agitando su pequeña mano—. ¿Cómo has estado, Mewtwo?

El clon giró los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—_Bien._

—¿Cómo ha estado Mizu? —Mewtwo vio como éste se acercaba con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Ya hicieron lo que hacen dos pokémon cuando se quieren _mucho mucho mucho_?

Mewtwo pudo sentir un tic en el ojo derecho, ¿era necesario hablar de eso justo en ese momento? Necesitaba concentrarse y ese tema no le ayudaba en absoluto. «Sólo responde a su pregunta y te dejará en paz», pensó él.

—_Mizu ha estado bien. Y lo que hagamos en nuestra intimidad no te incumbe._

Mew infló los mofletes.

—Pero mi padre siempre me dijo que a los Mew nos decían...

—_¡Mew!_ —gritó antes de que pudiera terminar su frase.

—¿Qué?

—_Sólo déjame pescar, Mizu ha estado comiendo mucho últimamente._ —Mew no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asombro—. _¿Qué?_

—¡¿Ya está embarazada?! Vaya eres todo un semental, bueno, tienes genes de mew después de todo —dijo causado que Mewtwo casi lo golpeara con la caña.

—_Solamente está comiendo más, no significa nada. Ahora, ¿puedes dejarme pescar en paz?_ —preguntó.

—¿No es mejor usar tus poderes psíquicos? —inquirió él arqueando una ceja.

Mewtwo iba a protestar, pero admitió para sí que el fastidioso pokémon tenía razón. Sólo se dignó a resoplar para contenerse.

—_Lo sé, pero nosotros dos no queremos depender de nuestros poderes todo el tiempo._

Mew luego flotó para quedarse al lado de su clon indirecto, creando así un silencio incomodo entre los dos felinos. La caña de Mewtwo empezó a ser jalado, señal de que un magikarp había picado y que ese iba a ser parte de su comida. No se tardó en tomar la rama flexible para comenzar a tirar de él.

El pokémon de agua estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero la de Mewtwo era superior, luego de unos segundos pudo sacar al pez del agua. Éste se agitaba bastante en la mano de Mewtwo, pero el pokémon hizo brillar sus ojos y el magikarp dejó de moverse.

—_Disfrutaremos de tu carne_ —comentó antes de dejarlo a un lado—. _Sólo unos dos más._

Volvió a agitar la caña hasta el agua. Ignorando que Mew estaba ahí con él, aunque tampoco deseaba que hablara sin parar de todos modos.

Mewtwo tenía la caña de pescar contra el hombro y los magikarp en su mano. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el sol, aún no había llegado a su punto más alto, era una buena señal, podría llegar a una buena hora a casa. Mizu de seguro ya habría encendido el fuego y recogió los vegetales para acompañar la carne. 

Mew, para su pesar, seguía flotando detrás de él y hacia muchas preguntas.

—_Por última vez, Mew, Mizu no está embarazada_ —replicó cuando lo preguntó por enésima vez.

—¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó, ver las respuestas negativas del mewtwo lo llenaban de curiosidad.

—_¿En serio esperas embarazar a alguien si sólo pasó una vez?_

—Bueno... espera, ¿sólo lo hicieron una vez?

El pokémon más grande giró los ojos.

—_Olvídalo._

Mewtwo calculaba impaciente lo que faltaba para llegar a su hogar, no quería soportar alguna otra insinuación de Mew y comenzaba a tener hambre. «Piensa en otra cosa, no sé, en los sonidos de los pokémon que habitan el bosque, por ejemplo», intentaba mantener su oído en otro sitio; en el canto de las aves, en el río, sólo para mantener su mente ocupada.

Sin embargo, Mew no era el único motivo por el cual quería distraer sus pensamientos. No quería que alguna imagen lasciva viniera a su mente y que Mizu pudiera sentirlo. Los pokémon psíquicos eran así, podía ser algo muy ventajoso, aumentaba la coordinación bastante; combatir en esas condiciones la victoria estaba más que asegurada. Pero no todo era color de rosa, una relación entre psíquicos no era perfecta, a los ojos de los demás pokémon los psíquicos estaban malditos.

Compartir almas de esa manera significaba dar la vida. Si uno de los dos llegase a fallecer, el otro no tardaría en tener el mismo destino; eso los dos lo sabían y lo aceptaron a pesar de todo.

Por eso quisieron vivir lejos, muy lejos en el Monte Quena. Nadie los molestaba y ellos no molestaban a nadie. Más cuando se volvió una zona protegida luego del incidente que lo involucró a él y al Team Rocket. Y eran clones de Mew, un pokémon bastante longevo, eso en parte les aseguraba muchos, quizá cientos o incluso miles de años de vida, vivir alejados del mundo sólo sería un bonus.

Cuando vio que ya había llegado a la parte donde tenía que llegar a la isla en medio del lago. Sus ojos brillaron para comenzar a flotar y volar hasta el lugar.

Recordó que se metió en muchos problemas con Los Cielos cuando escondió el lago debajo de la isla. Para ellos era imperdonable que un paria como él haya manipulado el ecosistema para proteger su pellejo, pero tuvo la suerte de que Mew y varios pokémon pudieron abogar por él.

Después de eso se hizo a la idea de que él y Lugia nunca se llevarían bien y que los demás legendarios no le tenían ni la más mínima confianza.

El agua que estaba ahora en ese lugar era falsa, tenía el mismo característico sabor del manantial, pero no es ni la sombra del original que estaba en el lago subterráneo.

Suicune venía de vez en cuando, debido a su poder para purificar el agua se encargaba de que todo estuviera bien, aunque ahora Mewtwo era quien debía proteger el agua original. O al menos, eso se asumió cuando llegaron a vivir ahí otra vez. Aunque todos sabían que solo era un pretexto para mantenerlos vigilados. “Guardianes del monte, ¿eh? La verdad no suena mal”, eso fue lo que dijo su compañera.

Pero ella en realidad deseaba demostrarles a los demás legendarios que ellos no eran unos simples parias.

Mewtwo sonrió, así era ella, bastante osada; eso era lo que más le gustaba de Mizu.

—¡Ya llegamos! —el grito de Mew lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Mizu había encendido el fuego y había recolectado suficientes verduras para poder acompañarlo con lo que fuera a traer Mewtwo. Ahora quería descansar un momento, por algún motivo ese día había sido muy agotador para ella, se había cansado muy pronto y eso que, según ella, no había hecho sobre-esfuerzo.

Escuchó que su estómago comenzaba a gruñir, estaba teniendo hambre.

Veía a los pokémon voladores, deseaba volar con ellos luego del almuerzo, tener una carrera, tal vez. A Mewtwo le preocupaba a veces esto, no estaba en contra de dicha actividad, pero temía por su seguridad cuando solía alejarse del monte. Sin embargo, cuando llegaba la noche, solían volar juntos a la luz de la luna.

Sonrió, la verdad le gustaba esta vida, había conseguido un hogar estable y Mewtwo había logrado eliminar cualquier intento de sus creadores en encontrarla. Además, ese lugar era extremadamente relajante y estaba decidida a proteger ese lugar junto a su compañero.

El pokémon pudo ver como su pareja entraba con Mew.

—_Ya llegué a casa._ —Seguía siendo extraño llamar ese lugar “casa” después de mucho tiempo.

Y era mucho más extraño para él ser recibido con una sonrisa.

—_Bienvenido._ —Dirigió su mirada a Mew—. _Hola, Mew._

—Yow.

—_Traje unos magikarp._ —Mostró los tres peces que había conseguido.

—_El fuego ya está, podría cortar las verduras para asarlas también._ —Ella tomó los pescados—. _Mew puede comer con nosotros si quiere._

—¡¿En serio?! —Asintió mientras se los llevaba.

Mewtwo prefirió ir a vigilar el fuego, tendría que soportar a Mew un rato más. Observar de reojo como Mizu preparaba la comida con un cuchillo que hizo él mismo a base de piedra, había logrado reconstruir algunas herramientas de la Edad de Piedra, aunque admitía que alejarse de la tecnología moderna le fue difícil y complicado.

Aunque para ella el simple hecho de crear objetos funcionales con unos pocos materiales la llenaba de ilusión. Ella aún mostraba cierta inocencia en algunas ocasiones.

—Mewtwo...

—_¿Qué?_

—¿Este lugar no te trae recuerdos... ya sabes, de _ellos_? —La pregunta de Mew se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago para Mewtwo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, incluso años desde que separaron sus caminos en ese mismo lugar. La última vez que pudo ver a alguno de ellos fue cuando aún viajaba con Mizu, donde se vieron con la sorpresa de que fue posible la existencia de otro mewtwo y además era la potencial pareja del pokémon que vieron como figura paterna.

Supuso que a ellos sí les haría felices ver que incluso alguien como él pudo formar su propia familia.

Aunque Mewtwo se cuestionaba si realmente todos estaban bien... y vivos. Sí... se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cuando recordaba que él iba a vivir cientos de años mientras todos ellos iban a perecer.

Mizu dejó de cortar su alimento y se dirigió hasta ellos. Como si supiera lo que está pensando, le sonrió a su pareja.

—_No pienses en esas cosas, estoy segura de que ellos están bien. _—Mew sólo vio como el pokémon más grande se sobresaltaba, había olvidado que podían saber lo que pensaba el otro—. _Voy buscar ramas para insertar la carne y los vegetales._

—Oh, oh, ¿puedo ir yo? —ofreció el pokémon rosa.

Mizu sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de Mew.

—_Puedes._

Se quedaron solos cuando Mew desapareció de la vista de ellos, volviendo al silencio en el que estaban en primer lugar. Mewtwo recordó el tema que estaba hablando con su antecesor, ¿era apropiado que ella lo supiera? No lo sabía, pero necesitaba intentarlo; la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada en su cabeza sin intensiones de salir.

—_Mizu._ —Ella lo terminó mirando—. _Aparte del apetito, ¿te has sentido diferente desde... _eso_._

Su compañera comenzó a meditar algo dubitativa, recordaba muy buen las cosas después de esa noche, aunque su voraz apetito no comenzó hasta hace unos días; dudaba que ambas cosas tuvieran algo que ver, no creía en tales casualidades. Además, el sólo pensamiento de tener un hijo la ponía nerviosa; nunca habían tenido una conversación al respecto y tampoco veía a Mewtwo entusiasmado con el tema.

Sin embargo, inconscientemente llevo una mano hasta su vientre morado, quedando pensativa.

—_La verdad, no me he sentido diferente _—mintió, gran error.

Mewtwo sintió una punzada en el pecho, Mizu se dio cuenta y no dudó en ir a ayudarle. Arrugó las cejas, pero su molestia era más consigo misma que con su pareja; había olvidado que gracias a la conexión psíquica ninguno de los dos puede mentirle al otro.

—_Mizu..._ —la miró luego de reponerse. A ella no le gustaba cuando ponía esa cara, a ella tampoco le gustaba mentirle, si era sincera.

Ella sólo suspiró con pesadez.

—_Bien. Hoy me sentí muy cansada, recolecté menos de lo normal y..._ —Apoyó dos de sus dedos sobre su entrecejo—. _Lo siento por mentir._

Mewtwo pudo ver como ella aflojaba un poco su rostro, entonces volvió a ver la dirección de la ruta que tomo Mew, esperando que no volviera ni estuviera espiando. Mizu sintió sus brazos alrededor de ella, haciendo que se girara sobre sus pies para darle una visión de su rostro.

Lo veía con una leve sonrisa, haciendo que correspondiera. Iba a inclinarse hacia él pero una fuerza se lo impedía. Mewtwo se separó de ella no sin antes conectar sus labios con la frente de su pareja.

Vieron a Mew llegar desde la cueva con muchas ramas en sus manitas y algunas flotaban a su alrededor. Mizu le sonrió a su compañero, comprendía que prefería dejar esas cosas para la absoluta privacidad.

Mew ignoraba por completo lo que pasó entre ellos, entregándole una parte de las ramas a Mizu.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —preguntó.

—_Claro, ¿por qué no?_ —Mewtwo se sorprendió y admiraba la paciencia de su pareja.

Él mismo recordaba que la última vez que aceptó la ayuda de Mew casi hace explotar la cueva. Odiaba que su torpeza viniera por no tomarse las cosas en serio. Y al mirar de reojo, se sintió como una fiera cuando veía a su compañera divertirse por la torpeza del pequeño rosa.

—_Voy a buscar agua_ —dijo para tener una excusa para ir a otro sitio a despejarse.

La hembra al ver que él se iba sintió un ligero pinchazo en el hombro, suspiró al percatarse de que algo le pasaba a Mewtwo. El pokémon intentó seguir cortando las cosas, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza el asunto que acababa de pasar.

Su acompañante parecía ignorar por completo todo, insertando lo que Mizu iba cortando en las ramas y las acomodaba cerca del fuego. Ella supuso que Mew sabía algo, aunque quizá preguntarle le sería de ayuda para tener algo de información.

—_Mew, ¿sabes si algo pasó mientras estaban afuera?_ —preguntó observando al pequeño y dejando el cuchillo de lado.

Parecía que él comenzaba a meditarlo, comenzando a reírse al recordar que pasó.

—Ah, sólo me contó que has tenido mucho apetito —contestó, notando que ella casi se ruborizara—. Y yo le dije que tal vez estás embarazada.

Silencio, Mizu miró por inercia su vientre y, por alguna razón, su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Mew la vio con el ceño fruncido, de paso. Nunca imaginó que ambos clones se parecían cuando se enojaban.

—_¡Sabes que cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza no hay nada que lo convenza de lo contrario!_

—No cree que estés embarazada. —Se arriscó de hombros—. Pero quizá si le hice considerar la idea.

Mizu sintió que necesitaba ir con su compañero para intentar remediar la situación, no quería que ese asunto le carcomiera la cabeza a Mewtwo. 

Mewtwo miraba su reflejo en el agua, sintiendo que necesitaba calmarse y pensar en algo más, acercó con sus poderes un recipiente y con el objeto juntó toda el agua que pudo para beber del líquido. Su característico sabor le hizo estremecerse, hace tiempo atrás la bebía bastante, pensó que necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse de nuevo a ella.

Rememoró cuando él llegó al monte con Mizu, ella quería probar el agua por la curiosidad que le nacía al ver el lago subterráneo, ella nunca antes había probado algo igual, fue como volver a descubrir que podía volar más allá de lo que sus límites dictaban. Mewtwo sin quererlo formó una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta en ningún momento que Mizu había entrado y le tocó el hombro.

Sintió que parte del agua entró por su nariz por la sorpresa, tosiendo por unos minutos para después reponerse.

—_¡Mizu!_ —gritó al darse cuenta de su presencia.

La mencionada comenzó a reír.

—_Lo siento, lo siento, ¿estás bien?_

—_Casi me ahogo_ —respondió.

Su hembra suspiró.

—_No me refiero a eso._ —Frunció el ceño—. _Mew me dijo lo que pasó._

—_Oh... _—Miró el recipiente de agua, contemplando el reflejo de ambos—. _La verdad, eso me preocupa, nunca había pensado en el tema de tener hijos, al menos no seriamente. _—Contestó mirándola antes de sentir el cuerpo de ella cerca suyo.

—_¿Y... estás bien con eso? ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?_ —interrogó con suavidad en su voz.

Y, como siempre, ella prefería tomar al tauros por los cuernos. Directo al grano justo como le gustaba, pero también era buena acorralándolo contra las cuerdas del cuadrilátero imaginario.

Mewtwo se quedó sin respuesta luego de haberlo pensado por unos segundos, para los demás pokémon algo como tener crías habría sido algo completamente normal, incluso algunos no se lo cuestionaban mucho al respecto; en cambios, ahí estaban ellos, intentando pensar si realmente deseaban algo así.

... ¿Eso era siquiera posible en una especie artificial como la suya?

Recordaba que sus clones una vez le preguntaron del tema, fue hace muchos años, cuando las crías de Nidoqueen y Ryhorn, mostraron que estaban preocupados porque siempre prefería estar solo en una cueva mirando una pantalla.

Obviamente para ese entonces esos temas no le importaban, con que ellos fueran felices le era suficiente.

—_¿Mewtwo?_ —Su voz hizo que dejara sus cavilaciones de lado.

Cierto, tenía que responder.

—_No es necesario que empecemos a intentarlo ahora. _—Se apresuró a decir ella.

Sintió que sus manos se juntaron, apretándola un poco al pensarlo. Tal vez la idea ya no sonaba tan mal.

—_Creo que podríamos pensarlo._

—_Además, ¡cuando Mew haga bromas simplemente no le hagas caso!_

—_Bien, bien._

Mewtwo olvidó por completo el agua, sintiendo la cabeza de su compañera frotarse contra la suya igual que los gatos. El pokémon no se tardó en corresponder esa muestra de afecto.

—_Vámonos, Mew debe estar preocupado..._

Ambos clones iban hasta la entrada del lago, Mewtwo sintió un extraño olor en el ambiente.

—_Mizu, ¿huele a... magikarp quemado?_

Ella no se había dado cuenta de inmediato, luego de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada.

—_¡Pero si sólo lo dejé a cargo unos minutos!_ —gritó llevando sus manos a su pecho para cambiar de forma.

Un hilo de luz pasó frente suyo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, empezando a caminar por los pasillos de la cueva para volver al lugar. Para su suerte no escuchará Mew gritar que fue sin quererlo mientras Mizu intentaba arreglar el asunto.

El pokémon no se imaginaba que harían los dos con un mini-mewtwo corriendo por las cavernas, había escuchado que los pequeños felinos eran muy inquietos. 

Sí, tal vez deberían pensarlo muy bien.


End file.
